


Heavenly bound 'cause heaven's got a number when he's spinnin' me around

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [6]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Living Vicariously, Love, Mixed Tape, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Soulmates, babyboy, cant live without each other, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Heavenly bound 'cause heaven's got a number when he's spinnin' me around

Tim sent her a text:

"Hello gorgeous. Since I have the whole day free, I was thinking I'd come and pick you up after you get off work tonight and then we'll have the entire weekend together :) I can't wait to see you! Miss you."

***

She turned the corner and saw Tim's car parked outside the building where she worked, and her stomach fluttered.  
Three days ago he went away for work and for three days both of them had lived in a black and gray, muted world, fighting extra hard to keep it together and to not let the achromatic existence consume them.

He saw her from the distance, so he stepped out of the car, his face lighting up, bright and warm like the sun. She smiled, he had managed to get a nice tan while he had been away, and it suited him like his body suited against hers.

 _"Darling!"_ He exclaimed and threw his arms out, drawing her in to his embrace.

Everything just fell into place in his arms, and she instinctively got on her tiptoes to nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as a serene feeling spread through her body. She hummed contentedly when a whiff of his after shaved filled her nostrills, and she smiled again, not really understanding how she had managed to go on for the past days without that lovely smell.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and reached his arms around her waist to lift her up off the ground.

 _"I've missed you."_ He whispered, rocking her tenderly back and forth.

Neither of them had experienced that level of symbiosis that they felt, and being away from each other was like being without one's limb. She squeezed him closer.

 _"I've missed **you.** "_ She whispered back and tightened her grip around him.

His lips nibbled her neck and up over her cheek and finally landed on her mouth, and both of them moaned softly, pleased that they could express at least a small part of their love for one another in a not too offending and inappropriate way.

 _"Take me home."_ She whispered when they broke for air.

He smiled at her fondly and eased her down, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
Opening the car door for her and closing it behind her, he scurried a little over to his side and plopped down on his seat. He searched for her eyes right away, and he had a look of anticipation in his gaze, like a little boy who is bursting with longing to tell a secret. After a few seconds with him just looking excitedly at her, she raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked:

_"What are you doing, Tim?"_

He didn't say anything as he reached over to the glove compartment and extracted a clear cd in a jewelcase, placing it in her lap.

 _"What's this?"_ She asked.

 _"My own lame version of a mixed tape."_ He said a bit timid and licked his bottom lip and then raked his teeth across it slowly.

His eyes widened and the look he gave her was so pure boyish and mischievous, and for a split second he looked like a little boy as he peered at her slightly from beneath his lashes.

 _"You've made me a mixed cd tape?"_ She said, her face full of affection.

_"Yes."_

_"Aww, baby!"_

Cupping his face, she peppered him with kisses:

_"Aren't you just the best ever?"_

He chuckled heartily:

_"It's just some songs that makes me think of you."_

_"You're just too sweet, Tim."_

And as he started the car, she slipped the disc in the cd player, excitedly waiting to hear what songs he had picked out for her.

***

 _"What do you wanna do tonight?"_ He asked and leaned forward, retrieving a marlboro from the pac on the table and placed it between his lips. _"Go out to dinner?"_ Lighting the cigarette with a quick flick of his thumb. _"See a movie?"_ Leaning back again as he let the smoke filter out through his nostrills. _"Your choice, my love."_

He offered her a drag, but she just shook her head and slumped back against him to rest her head on his arm, contemplating silently for a few seconds.

 _"You know what?"_ She said _. "Can't we just stay here and not do anything?"_

His face was full of surprise as he looked at her.

 _" **You** wanna stay home?"_ He teased. _"What's wrong with this picture?"_

She laughed a little.

 _"You're not sick, are you?"_ He asked and cupped her forehead.

 _"No!"_ Gently scolding him as she pinched his arm. _"I just don't feel the need rage around like I used to, Tim. I'm perfectely content with just taking it easy for a change."_

He held her close, softly brushing hair from her face, understanding right away what she meant:

 _"I'm so glad you feel that way, baby. That you're finally letting yourself feel good and not to rampage so much like you used to do when we first got to know each other."_  
He took another drag on the cigarette and put it down in the ashtray. _"That not everything has to be so 'hectic' all the time."_ He said and kissed her hair.

_"Yeah, it's so nice not to feel the need to run constantly, you know, That I actually can feel some peace of mind to just lounge around."_

_"You know, I've noticed lately that your eyes are a lot less haunted than they have been."_

_"They are?"_

_"Yes._ _And your general body language is not so..."_ He paused as he searched for the right words. _"...Sprawly anymore. Less erratic, I think."_

She smiled and squeezed his arm.

 _"I have you to thank for that, Tim."_ She said. _"You slowed me down. I'm not afraid anymore."_

She tilted her head and looked up in his big, soft eyes, they both smiled slowly and then she settled back in his embrace. They sat quiet for a moment in the evening breeze.

 _"Well, If you wanna stay in tonight, love,"_ he said after a while and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he stood up and straightened his shirt, _"I should get started on some dinner, what do you say?"_

She grabbed his hand as he stood infront of her.

 _"No, not yet,"_ she begged, tugging at him gently, _"stay with me and listen a little."_ Referring to the cd he had made which was playing in the background.

 _"But I know all the song on it already."_ He teased.

She pouted and he gave after, chuckling a little as he sat down beside her again.  
Snuggling up to him once more, she entwined her fingers with his:

_"Well, I don't."_

He gave her forehead a few kisses, then rested his cheek on her, softly humming along to the music.

 _"This is so nice."_ She mumbled and closed her eyes, making herself comfortable next to him. _"Just you and me and some nice music."_

 _"I think so too, baby."_ He said in a low voice. _"I'm right where I wanna be."_

They sat quiet as the songs shuffled and after a while 'Every Time We Say Goodbye' came on.

 _"This song."_ She said. _"It's so beautiful, who is it?"_

_"It's Ella Fitzgerald."_

_"Why do you think of me when you hear it?"_ She asked.

_"Remember the first night we met? At that weird little bar?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This song was played as the last song before they closed for the night, and I was on the patio smoking when you walked by me."_

_"I remember."_ She said and laughed. _"I remember thinking what a hot piece of man who stood out so perfectly among the crowd."_

_"And then you came up to me and asked for a light."_

She smiled.

 _"I totally had my own lighter,"_ she confessed, _"I just needed some excuse to talk to you."_

He sniffed.

 _"I knew."_ He said confidently.

_"You did? But I was so clever about it."_

_"No, you weren't."_ He laughed softly.

_"Damn, and there was me, thinking I was so smart..."_

He laughed warmly:

_"And I couldn't stop thinking about you that evening, so when I got home, I listen to that song on repeat for hours, 'cause it made me feel like you were right next to me."_

He drew her closer, speaking in a soft voice:

_"And now when I've been away, I found myself playing it over and over again, just thinking of you and longing for you the same way I did that night."_

_"Aww, Tim."_

_"I just wish I could've written it myself, though, 'cause every word is true."_

She wrapped her arm around his waist:

_"I love you Tim...I just...love you."_

_"I just love you too..."_


End file.
